Music is my New Life ON HOLD
by punkdaydreamer
Summary: Bella turned to music when Edward leaves and she hits it big with her band but then her past comes back T for future language I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE ONG MENTIONED
1. Chapter 1

**hey readers i'm getting another story going right now tell me what you think **

**BELLA POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen please help introduce Izzy!" my opening act yelled then the crowd went crazy. I'm Bella now Izzy an internationally known singer/ songwriter. I ran on stage and gave Haley a hug and walked to the microphone. I was touring with paramore my favorite band of all time on the warped tour. The pack had the idea that I start singing then they helped make it happen.

"Are you having a good time to night?" then the crowd screamed yes. "Give it up again for Paramore! They are a great band." After they finished cheering I stared singing.

_Well, I couldn't tell you_  
_Why she felt that way_  
_She felt it every day_  
_Well, I couldn't tell you_  
_Why she felt that way_  
_She felt it every day_  
_And I couldn't help her_  
_I just watched her make_  
_The same mistakes again_  
_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_  
_Too many, too many problems_  
_Don't know where she belongs_  
_Where she belongs_  
_She wants to go home_  
_But nobody's home_  
_That's where she lies_  
_Broken inside_  
_With no place to go_  
_No place to go_  
_To dry her eyes_  
_Broken inside_  
_Open your eyes_  
_And look outside_  
_Find the reasons why_  
_You've been rejected_  
_And now you can't find_  
_What you've left behind_  
_Be strong, be strong now_  
_Too many, too many problems_  
_Don't know where she belongs_  
_Where she belongs_  
_She wants to go home_  
_But nobody's home_  
_That's where she lies_  
_Broken inside_  
_With no place to go_  
_No place to go_  
_To dry her eyes_  
_Broken inside_  
_Her feelings she hides_  
_Her dreams she can't find_  
_She's losing her mind_  
_She's falling behind_  
_She can't find her place_  
_She's losing her faith_  
_She's falling from grace_  
_She's all over the place, yeah_  
_She wants to go home_  
_But nobody's home_  
_That's where she lies_  
_Broken inside_  
_With no place to go_  
_No place to go_  
_To dry her eyes_  
_Broken inside_  
_She's lost inside, lost inside_  
_Oh oh_  
_She's lost inside, lost inside_  
_Oh oh, oh._  
While the crowd was clapping I decided to sniff the area then I smelt them. There were three vampires then I saw a pixie like girl I new the next song.

_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_  
_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_  
_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_  
_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_  
_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah_  
_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_And when you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

I kept playing then after a few more songs I lift the stage and headed back stage to hang with the band and Paramore.

"Izzy you are so good!" they all told me once we where all settled in the back stage lounge they set up for us.

"Thanks guys but don't keep telling me that I don't want to get hot headed."

"You won't you are very down to earth Izzy." Haley contradicted.

"Thanks Haley but I have to say your better then me you guys have been my favorite band since misery business came out." She smiled and we had a big hug then josh decided to ask something only he would notice.

"Why did you look kind of thought full on stage before your second song?"

"It was nothing." I assured him but my band of Jacob Seth and Leah knew what it was cause they smelt it too since they are werewolves. After a few more minutes relaxing and sharing funny stories from tours we had gone on the security came knocking on the door.

'Sorry to interrupt guys but we have some fans that want to meet all of you.'

"Sure thing Bill let the in." Zac told him then Bill left to get the fans. Then Alice walked through the door with Rosalie and Emmett behind her I guessed they were fans.

"OH MY GOD I can't believe I'm meeting all of you it is so great I love your music Haley I LOVE your hair it is so cool and you are all so talented OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" When she was done Jeramy was the first to talk.

"Wow did you just say all of that in one breath? That is crazy I like you you're like a big ball of energy."

"Yea totally how many energy drinks did you have to day girl?" I asked my acting has gotten much better since they left and I knew I looked and sounded like I never meet them before.

"One and that is one to many." Emmett said laughing at his pixie like sister who was pouting at the comment.

"Totally but thanks…"

"Alice, Alice Cullen." She said still on energy mode. So we talked with the Cullens for a bit longer then they had to leave and we had to hit the road.

"It was great meeting all of you but we have to go hope to see all of you at other concerts." Seth said then we headed to our buses.

"See you guys tomorrow night we have an interview thing tomorrow morning." Jacob told Paramore then we where off to bed.

Songs:

Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne

When you're Gone by Avril Lavigne

**yea readers what do you think keep it scrap it if you like it i'll try to up date this one regulary with the other two stories i'm writting right now so review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**the next chapter read and hopefully enjoy **

**BELLA POV**

After another sleepless night the band and I where heading to the set of Oprah. When we got there it was eight o'clock and we were sent to hair and make-up. It took them a half-hour to get us prepped then we headed out to meet Oprah.

"Hey guys great having you in the show." She said giving each of us a hug seemingly not noticing our body temperatures. "I'm a fan of yours." She whispered.

"That's great to here and thanks for having us on the show." I told her very warmly. Then we sat down and talked then the cameras started rolling.

"Hi everyone I'm here with the members of Izzy and the wolfs." Then the crowd started cheering over Oprah. " I know right they are great. Now Izzy tell us about how the band formed."

"Well we all come from Washington State. I was born in a small town named Forks and I lived with my mother in phoenix, Arizona for a few years after I was born."

"Two very different places."

"Extremely different. Well two years ago I moved back to spend time with my dad and meet the guys. Jacob our guitarist" then I was interrupted by a group of girls screaming over Jake. "and I have know each other since we were in diapers. Then about a month later he introduced me to the rest of the band Seth and Leah. Then we stared playing and making music about a year after we all meet. We played at small clubs in the area. Then we sent a CD to a record company in Port Angeles and they signed us."

" Now Izzy some of your songs do they have very deep roots and inspiration?"

"Yes most of the songs I write have been caused and inspired by events or people from my past."

"Can you tell us about these events do they all relate to a person of place?" This was going to give me a way if they are watching but I don't care what are the chances that i'll see them anytime soon.

"Well during my resent years in Forks I became involved in a relationship with a person that I grew very close to. Then about a year after we started the relation ship he ended it." I told her never saying names i would not break down on live TV.

"That must have been hard how did you pull through it."

"Well music was how I did it. A month after the break up I went to my friends in La Push the indian reservation where my band members lived and asked them if they wanted to make a band." I told her.

"Now I hear that you have a song from your new album that you guys can perform for us."

"We do and we'll be glad to play it for you after this commercial break." Then I turned to oprah and smiled.

"Hope you didn't mind."

"Not at all Izzy."

"Call me Bella." I told her with a smile and turned to the band "let's get set- up"

After the commercial and a quick sound check oprah introduced us.

"Now playing Human Izzy and the Wolfs!"

_You know what Simon Says  
He tells you what to do  
What if he told you to  
take off all your clothes  
and dance in your birthday suit  
Sure it's the latest craze  
We all get influenced  
the little secret they don't  
want you to know no no  
We're only human  
Seperated by our thoughts  
So hang on to them  
or you'll find you might get caught  
Caught up in the  
Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
by what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh yes every little thing's contagious  
It's when you watch TV  
In everything you see  
The virus seeping through  
and you start to want  
what they tell you you should want  
It's in the air you breathe  
It's hidden up their sleeves  
They're even marketing  
what I say right now  
Watch out!  
We're only human  
Seperated by our thoughts  
So hang on to them  
or you'll find you might get caught  
Caught up in the  
Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
by what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh yes every little thing's contagious  
na na na na na na na  
We're only human separated  
na na na na na na na  
We're only human separated  
Only human separated  
Caught up in the  
Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
by what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh yes every little thing's contagious  
Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
by what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh yes every little thing's contagious!_

We bowed and waved as we left the stage and returned to the bus. Then I smelt it…_  
_

Song:

Human by Skye Sweetnam

**please review i love to hear opinions **


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter enjoy it and review it **

BELLA POV

This was not freaking happening. How the hell did this happen. All of the Cullens but Esme and Carlisle were standing in front of my tour bus with shocked almost hurt expressions, but the bastard was the first to speak.

"Bella I'm…"

"No, I'm not Bella it's Izzy and what are you doing here!" I half yelled cutting him off.

"We won the ' tour with the band contest' oh Bella I've missed you so much!" Alice explained when she ran at human speed and hugged me tight. I hugged her back I missed my best friend and my family, but I could do without that backstabbing jerk. I sighed it would be horrible for me to send them away.

"Okay lets get on the bus the wolfs and I have to be at the venue in half and hour." They all nodded and we all boarded the bus. Then I realized that I'm going to have my revenge on Edward for what he did to me.

We where on the road for all of ten minutes then I noticed Jacob shaking.

"Jake, calm down not in here got it just calm down." I told him rubbing circled on his back. The Cullens noticed and Emmett asked at obvious.

"Bella are the wolfs werewolves?" I just rolled me eyes and heard Jake laugh it calmed him down a bit.

"Yea they are they have been with me since I found my shelter in music." I told them then we were at the bus lot and a band I had not seen in for every walked past our bus.

"No way that is not them." then at the fast human speed I could I ran off the bus. "Tyler Connolly! Is that you?" I yelled to my old pal.

"Izzy Swan no way it is great to see you again!" he said as he hugged me and I heard Edward growl in the bus. "How are the tours coming?"

"Great it is crazy." Then I remembered the collaboration we did that.

"Tyler remember that collaboration we did on my last album?" I asked with an evil grin.

"Yea that was quite the song, why?"

"Well I have a plan for a more theatrical performance for the song if you want to do it with me as my opening song?" I asked. In the short time we had hung out on tours he knew about my more crazy side.

"I like where this is going lets plan the stage is closed and I don't think they will mind us practicing." He told me with the same smile.

It was just a few minutes until the show started and Edward approached me.

"Bella I didn't want to leave I did it to protect you." Edward almost yelled at me.

"From what having my heart broken or from being turned?" I responded with heavy sarcasm.

"Bella I still love you" he told me and I only saw honesty but then I remembered that day in the forest and I didn't his face.

"What ever I don't care." Then I walked on stage to load screams and cheers with my headset on I would need my hands free for this song.

"Hello Chicago!" I yelled in to the head set and waited for it to die down a bit. "I have some friends coming on stage for the first song put your hands together for Theory of a Deadman!" then the crowd went crazy. I mouthed the song name to the band and Tyler and I started to sing.

And we had decided the whole song I would be all over Tyler. (_Tyler_ / _**Bella**_)

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet  
My Girlfriend got a have it  
__**I'm hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots,  
Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get me drunk I'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town  
Grab my ass, actin' tough  
Mess with me, I'll fuck you up  
No one really knows if I'm drunk or if I'm stoned,  
But I'm comin' back to his place tonight  
**__She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend  
__**Red thong, party's on,  
Love this song, sing along  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if I'm drunk or if I'm stoned  
But I'm coming back to his place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far I'm gonna go,  
But he's gonna find out later tonight.  
**__She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend  
Doesn't take her long to make things right  
__**But does it make me wrong to have the time of my life?  
The time of my life  
**__(My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it)  
__**I'm a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone  
The money spent  
I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly  
Man I'm hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!  
**__She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend  
__**I'm a bad, bad girlfriend**_

By the time the song was over the Cullens were shocked to say the least. I thanked TOAD and they left the stage suggesting that the Cullens close their mouths. Then I stared my next song.

_Oh, how about a round of applause?  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
Yeah y-yeah yeah  
You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
you're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out  
don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking? 'bout, ?Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?  
don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out  
How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?  
But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now  
_after a few more song I decided to have some fun with one of the "lucky winners"

"Thanks now before I give the stage up to the next band I want to sing one more song and I want a special quest to come on to the stage." The crowd got crazy loud then I called his name.

"Edward come on out here!" I called out with a grin. Once he was on stage the woman in the crowd went crazy.

"Yes ladies he is all natural! Do a little turn Eddie" he just stood there and he would have been a tomato by now.

"He is a single man ladies." Then the crowd went crazier. Then he yelled so the entire crowd could hear.

"Oh really and are you a free woman miss Izzy?" the woman stopped and I answered honestly.

"No I'm not cause I have a boyfriend I think you all know who it is!" I yelled to the crowd and they started to go crazy. then the band started playing the song and I sang right to him.

Song list

Bad Girlfriend Theory of a Deadman

Take a bow Rihanna

**what do you think good or bad song picks? like or hate the cliffy song pick at the end tell by clicking the button down there**


	4. Chapter 4

**the latest chapter enjoy and review!**

**BELLA POV**

_Bang, Boom, The beat  
My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat  
Bang, Boom, The beat  
My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat  
Bang, Boom, The beat  
My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat  
My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah,  
Music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off  
My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah,  
Music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off  
Hello  
the beat says hello  
He knows I'm gonna follow  
My headphones are on-a  
His low wind is thumpin'  
Just me and him bumpin'  
The walls they are watchin'  
I'm turing red blushin'  
You know that  
I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
Don't you know  
Don't you know that  
My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah,  
Music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off  
My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah,  
Music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off  
Get up to go shower  
I'm dancing for hours  
He knows the way I like it  
He knows just how I want it  
He sees my hips swayin'  
The moment beats layin'  
It's inside my body  
My boyfriends a hottie  
You know that  
I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
Don't you know  
Don't you know that  
My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is music  
He's making me lose it  
I'll sing along lalalalala  
My boyfriend is music  
He's making me lose it  
I'll sing along lalalalala  
Lalalalala  
I'll sing along lalalala  
My boyfriend is music  
He's making me lose it  
I'll sing along lalalala  
Bang, the boom the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
You know that he's the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is grit  
My boyfriend is grit  
My boyfriend is music _

The last line I said in to the headpiece and into his ear.

"Thanks guys enjoy the next band!" then I walked off the stage and headed to the band lounge and sat down next the Haley and the Cullens kind of just froze in the doorway. I kind of understood why that was the reaction I had when I started in the music business.

"Who are they Izzy?" Jeramy asked looking up from his bass he had been tuning.

"They are the winners of the tour with the band contest the wolfs and I volunteered to do." I told them grabbing water.

"cool and you can come in we don't bite" Zac told them. once they were sitting down a band I didn't know came and sat near us.

"Guys these guys are the Swellers they are new record mates of ours." Josh said explained after he gave each of them a high five.

"This is Nick and Jonathan Diener, Ryan Collins and Anto Boros," he said pointing to each of them when he said their names.

"Hey welcome to the warped tour it's crazy the first time here." I said standing up and hugging each of them. "I'm Izzy by the way these are my band members Jacob Black, and Seth and Leah Clearwater." I told them once I sat down again.

"It's great meeting you I'm a fan of yours." Anto said with a big grin.

"Can you play a song please. I want to hear you guys play." I asked.

"Only if I can get an IOU Miss Izzy." Nick said with a big smile.

"You have a deal Nick." Took the acoustic guitars in the room and started to play.

_I've seen my fair share of ghosts  
but what scares me the most  
is seeing what's coming.  
Growing older and giving up,  
and I won't believe it. I won't believe it.  
With sit-down strikes and gutters tonight,  
there's nothing left in this town.  
We've all been sold, it's not rock and roll.  
Don't beat us when we're down.  
It's ok.  
You didn't even listen in the first place.  
Welcome back riders, it's another rat race.  
All of your words are safe until the show,  
and soon the world's gonna know.  
An empty promise, so here's a toast.  
From your empty office, no lawyer will take it.  
This case is as good as closed  
and I can't believe it, I can't believe it.  
Away for years, and now you're here,  
so tell them where you've been.  
Wait in line, enjoy the ride.  
It's coming back again.  
It's ok.  
You didn't even listen in the first place.  
Welcome back riders, it's another rat race.  
All of your words are safe until the show,  
and soon the world's gonna know.  
These streets are the same to me.  
These songs won't mean anything without a place to call our home.  
A place to call our own.  
I'm staying tonight. _

Once they where finished I was excited maybe I could put them in the line up for my next show. They where great they should hit main stream soon they deserve it.

"That was amazing guys." I told them, then I saw out of the corner of my eye Alice was having a vision I didn't know what it was about but I was not going to ask in front of paramore and the Swellers.

"Thanks Izzy it is great hearing that form you your band is so huge." Ryan told me. I just looked down embarrassed. We all talked for a while the Cullens except for Edward seemed to like the Swellers and the guy really warmed up to them. We separated around eleven since we would be on the busses for most of the day tomorrow going to the next tour stop. I waited for the Cullens to leave with the band before I went over to nick.

"Where is your phone?" I asked holding out my hand. He seemed a bit surprised but gave me his phone and I put my number in it.

"Text me at anytime when you are driving to the next stop." I told him and I gave him my phone to put his number in.

"Well do that and I know how you can pay your IOU." He said with a smile then I knew what Alice's vision was about.

"Oh really what can I do?" I asked looking right in his eyes.

"Go to dinner with me when we stop in the next city." He said with a smile and a little nervousness in his eyes.

"That sounds great to me Nick." I answered then smiled up at him and walked to my bus.

**what do you think good idea with the new band? should edward complain to her about her new admirer? or should he play the jealously card with a certain fellow vamp? tell me by pressing the button down there **


	5. Important AN

**Hello readers! This is the only author's note I'll post on this story but I will not be able to update my story starteding tomorrow to the 24th this month. I'm going on a family vacation and I will not have access to a computer that whole week. But fell free to post anything you think I should add to this story but reviewing this note**

**Thanks readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey readeers i'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to update but i a lot of stuff for school that is taking up a lot of my time but i have a finished story and a lot of ideas that i have been working on at the end of this chapter there will be a preview of a story i'm working on called "Sailor Bella" so please read**

**BELLA POV**

We arrived in Indianapolis late afternoon after a no pit-stop drive. We didn't have a show tonight but we did tomorrow. I was relaxing when I got a text from Nick.

_Hey about ur IOU, can you be ready by 8 I'll pick u up from ur bus and dress a bit on the casual side k?_

_Nick_

I smiled and answered that it would be perfect. I ran to closet part of our large tour bus. I ran past the guys.

"where is the fire Bella?" I ran back to them.

"no fire I just have a date I need to pick stuff out for" they nodded and I returned to my original plan. I searched through my closet and found the perfect outfit. I checked the clock and saw it was 7 o'clock. I got ready with 45 minutes to spare. I smiled and walked of the bus and headed to the stage that was closed off. I made sure that I had a way of knowing when 7:50 came around and I imagined that I was performing. I was in the middle of a song when I was startled by a knock on the doorframe. I looked and Nick was there.

"Hey"

"hey your band mates told me you would be here"

"yea sorry but I guess time got a way from me"

"yea it happens to me all the time but it feels great when it happens"

"yea"

"now come on we are going to dinner" he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a car that he had waiting for us.

"where are we going?"

"to the best bowling place in the city" he climbed into the driver's seat and raced to the place. When we got there I reached for my bag with a pair of sunglasses into but he handed me a pair.

"you really planed this to the smallest detail didn't you" he nodded and I put the glasses on. We walked in and got our shoes. We played a few games then settled down to eat. It was the first time in quite a while that I was grateful for my gifts. You see I could do human things like eat and drink and my sparkling was more of a faint glow and I could make myself and the band look like we were aging when we can't. I didn't understand how it happened but it really helped with the whole being in the spotlight thing. We ate and talked and I had a blast.

"why are those contest winners so tense around you?" Nick asked while I took a sip of my soda.

"I knew them back before I started the band with the guys" he nodded and asked more about it.

"how did you know them?"

"I dated Edward he was the jerk that left me he inspired a lot of my songs, I hate him and I can't wait for the contest to be over" I said looking down.

"what about the others?"

"they were like my family and I have really missed them I think even after the contest is over I'm going to try and kept in contact with them"

"that is great" he kept talking and we had to be kicked out of the lanes because it was closing time. I didn't even realize that we had been talking that much. We3 drove back to the lot and he walked me to my bus.

"tonight was great"

"Yea we should do that again some time" I nodded and he leaned in. I did too and we kissed. I knew it was a bit fast but I had such a blast that I didn't mind. The kiss its self was amazing. It was like I was kissing Edward before I learned how much of a jerk he was. He pulled away and I bite my lip as he smiled at me.

"good night Izzy"

"call me Bella I prefer it when i'm not in the public eye" I told him smiling.

"okay god night Bella" I kissed him again quickly.

"goodnight Nick" he walked back to his bus and I walked into mine and was greeted with smug smiles from Leah, Alice and Rosalie.

"so how did it go?" Alice asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"like you don't know and you already told them Alice"

"you're right but I think you are going to have a great future with Nick"

"oh really I thought you would be voting for me and Edward to get back together"

"I'm not cause he was a jerk and you are to good for him" I smiled and hugged her tight.

We spent the night talking and hanging out and I thought that my night couldn't get any better.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I stayed still and when there was now response I picked up a sturdy branch that was on the ground. I started walking back again but a tree woman blocked the path.

**what did you think should Edward try a green monster to try and get Bella back and what will bella do about her secret if she is falling for nick questions that i want your answers to and all you need to do is press the button and as i said before a preview of "Sailor Bella" enjoy and tell me what you think **

"Who are you?" I asked standing my ground. I positioned myself in a fighting position.

"_Bella don't do this."_ I shook my head and ignored the strange Edward that just yelled at me in my head.

"Your doom tree!" it tried to punch me and I ducked. I whacked her with the branch but she caught it when I tried again and ripped it out of my hands. Then I ran for my life. I kept running and I didn't trip until I thought about it. Soon I was on the floor and looking at my end when I heard a girl yell out and I followed the sound to five girls on a tree branch.

"Pick on someone your own species negatrash!"

"Who are you?" the tree woman yelled back.

"We are the sailor scouts" they jumped to the ground in front of me identifying themselves as hey landed.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"And Sailor Moon so prepare to be moon dusted!"

"Lets see you try girly" the think answered. The girls started to attack the monster when I stood up looking for a big stick to use to help a black cat with a gold crescent on it's forehead talked to me.

"Bella quickly I'll explain later but say Ceres Crystal Power!" it did a weird flip thing and a wand like thing landed in my hands. I didn't even think and I did what the cat said.

" Ceres Crystal Power!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey faithful readers sorry this is not a chapter but just explaining why I have not been able to update my stories because of a lot of school work but I have been coming up with new chapters for all my stories and making new ones so please be patient with me thank you!**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT

hey guys sorry that this isn't a new chapter but i have been seeing alot of posts about how some stories are being removed for things like lemons and i want to help out. please repost this and add your name because we need all the support we can get to keep all the great writing that is posted on the site online.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

charmed-star11

supernatural-scarlett

punkdaydreamer


End file.
